Death Machine
The Death Machine is an obtainable minigun in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission "Vorkuta", where the player uses it to "Wield a Fist of Iron", "Raise Hell" and fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It is very effective at killing Riot Guards, requiring minimal body shots. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 999 rounds, so the player is unlikely to run out of ammo; however it can overheat, being able to fire a maximum of 134 rounds (6.7 seconds of fire) before overheating. Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it occupies a normal weapon slot. Multiplayer The Death Machine, similarly to the Grim Reaper, can only be obtained in a Care Package and is kept in the player's inventory for as long as the match lasts. It will only become active upon firing the first shot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts somewhat identically to the version in the campaign, but it is not limited with the ability to overheat. The Death Machine takes 0.25 seconds to spin up, however this can be negated by using the ADS button to keep the Death Machine spun up. The user's movement speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot go prone with it. When keeping the Death Machine spooled using the ADS button, the movement speed is reduced, unlike in the campaign and Zombies, where it remains at full speed, but firing it without using the ADS button allows full movement speed. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. The Death Machine has very low recoil and very high damage, with a two-shot-kill anywhere, one with headshots. It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It can be effectively fired full-auto at long ranges with surprising accuracy. These characteristics make the Death Machine ideal for pre-firing and long distance combat. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to be dropped, losing it permanently. The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where almost any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit, as well as the fact that the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. It can also be quite effective against enemy helicopters, specifically the Attack Helicopter, but is also very useful against the Care Package helicopter, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship. Despite it being obtained in Care Packeges, along with the Grim Reaper, the chances of obtaining either killstreak are some of the lowest values in the game, being obtained very ''rarely. Zombies Death Machine Theme The Death Machine can be found in the Zombies maps "Five", Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead and Moon as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts for 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. Only the player who picks it up gets to use it, with the exception of the completion of the Casimir Mechanism and Cryogenic Slumber Party Easter eggs. Unlike in Multiplayer, using the ADS button to spin up the Death Machine does not decrease the user's movement speed. It does a great amount of damage to Zombies at early to medium rounds as well as the Pentagon Thief, who is able to steal it from the player. It cannot be Pack-a-Punched. While equipped, the player cannot switch to other weapons, sprint, go prone, buy guns or Perk-a-Colas, or revive teammates, meaning the player should avoid picking it up if it is not needed. The player can still repair barriers, open doors/clear debris and use the knife. When the power-up is about to expire, a low ammo quote will be heard and the icon will start flashing. The Death Machine also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. Once the player gets it, the player is able to use it for several seconds or until its ammo runs out. The player that is awarded with "The Fate of Firepower" will be granted a permanent Death Machine that replaces their default M60. Additionally, on Ascension, the Death Machine can be obtained by all players at the same time, for a total of 90 seconds, when the Casimir Mechanism Easter egg is completed. Also, it can be wielded for 90 seconds on Moon if one complete the Cryogenic Slumber Party. It also drops when George A. Romero is killed, unless the player has completed the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg, where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will be dropped. Note that the Death Machine takes about three seconds to draw before being able to fire, and this leaves the player vulnerable. In all maps that have the Death Machine, it should be noted that it loses its effectiveness around round 40. Even in the upper 20's and 30's, it starts losing its power. In this instance, one should only get it as a last resort. Gallery Death Machine model BO.png|A render of the model Death Machine BO.png|The Death Machine Unleash the BEAST.jpg|Death Machine from Care Package Death Machine held 1.jpg|The Death Machine being held Death Machine held 2.jpg|Running with the Death Machine Death Machine held 3.jpg|Firing the Death Machine Sparky.png|"Sparky" written on the side of the Death Machine Death Machine.jpg|The Death Machine in third person Death Machine covering SOG.jpg|Death Machine covering a SOG unit Death Machine in Vorkuta BO.jpg|Using the Death Machine against a Juggernaut DeathMachineDOA.jpg|Death Machine pick-up, as it appears in Dead Ops Arcade BO Zombies Death Machine.png|The Death Machine after obtaining the power-up in Zombies Death Machine power-up BOZ.jpg|The Power-Up drop in ''Black Ops Zombies Death Machine BOZ.jpg|The Death Machine in Black Ops Zombies Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Death Machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is a new "future" model, while the Call of Duty: Black Ops Death Machine model appears as the Minigun. The Death Machine gun model is also used on the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sentry Gun. Players also have the ability to sprint with this weapon. Campaign The Death Machine is available in singleplayer for the loadout selection once the player has completed at least five challenges on "Judgment Day". It has 999 bullets, and does not overheat, unlike the campaign version of its Black Ops counterpart. However, the Death Machine's ammunition can only be replenished via ammo boxes. Unlike the Minigun, the player can sprint while holding the Death Machine. Both versions lack sights, but the Death Machine has a small amount of zoom when the aim button is used and doing this also spins the barrels; however, as a downside, the movement speed is reduced when using the aim button, unlike the Minigun. Multiplayer Unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is an actual scorestreak and it is not received exclusively from Care Packages, and will last until the player runs out of ammo, rather than ending when the player dies. It requires a scorestreak of 850. The Death Machine can be reactivated after death or deactivated with whatever ammo the player has left. It has less ammo than in Call of Duty: Black Ops, with only 200 rounds. Players can also sprint while holding it, but the player still cannot go prone with it equipped. Also, when playing game modes with rounds, such as Domination, once a kill has been acquired with the Death Machine, the Death Machine will either be unavailable in the next round, stay at its current ammo, or reset to 200 ammo. Zombies The Death Machine makes an appearance in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead. It starts with a 150-round magazine and 300 in reserve. It is only available in the Mystery Box. It is very powerful due to its very high rate of fire and magazine size, but the player is incredibly slow while holding it. In addition, it has an extremely slow reload speed similar to that of light machine guns. It is advised to use it when stationary and a relatively safe distance away from zombies, as the player can run only slightly faster than them. Double Tap II Root Beer can make the Death Machine even more powerful for this purpose due to the increased damage and rate of fire, although the player should be aware of the increased ammo consumption. Speed Cola is highly recommended to shorten the reload, and Electric Cherry can help protect the player whilst doing it. As the player cannot aim down the sights whilst using it and it already has very high hipfire accuracy, Deadshot Daiquiri is effectively redundant. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Meat Grinder. It holds 550 rounds with 550 in reserve, and gains increased movement and reload speeds.The reloading time is shortened by three seconds. As only one belt is available in reserve, it is highly recommended to exhaust all rounds in the main clip, and finish reloading when picking up Max Ammos. Death Machine vs Meat Grinder Gallery Death Machine model BOII.png|The Death Machine's model Death Machine BOII.png|The Death Machine in first-person view Death Machine Menu Icon BOII.png|Scorestreak menu icon of the Death Machine SEAL Team Six Member with Death Machine BOII.png|A SEAL Team Six member using a Death Machine Minigun Turbine BOII.png|Mounted Death Machine in Turbine Death Machine Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Unused pick-up icon. The in-game icon only seen in campaign is that of the first Black Ops' Death Machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The Death Machine appears in the level "Lotus Towers", where it can be picked up and used to take down the Leviathan. A mounted turret version is also available for use in the mission "Rise & Fall". Nightmares The Death Machine can be obtained from the Magic Box as well as in the mission Lotus Towers, but it's very rare to obtain from the Magic Box. Zombies The Death Machine appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. Much like the original Dead Ops Arcade, the Death Machine is a very strong weapon and is able to clear large amounts of zombies easily. As of February 1st, 2016, the Death Machine can be obtained via Death Machine power-up in all Zombies maps. The power-up appears with a blue glow, unlike most power-ups. Much like in the original Black Ops game, the player can use a Death Machine for 30 seconds with unlimited ammunition when acquiring the power-up, but without the ability to interact with most objects on the map or other players (such as repairing barricades or reviving downed players). It appears to have a percentage based damage number, as it is able to kill a zombie with two headshots or just a few bodyshots even on very high (70+) rounds. Much like the Black Ops II version, players can sprint while wielding the Death Machine, although at a very slow pace. Unlike previous games, pressing the aim down sight button does not spool up the Death Machine to ready up for firing, although the spin-up time is low. Additionally, when pressing the weapon switch button, the Death Machine will be stowed away, allowing players to use their normal weapons again. However, this will also cancel the power-up's remaining usage time. Gallery Death Machine BO3.png|First-person view of the Death Machine Death Machine Third Person BO3.png|The Death Machine in third person Death machine Zombies third person Moon BO3.jpg|The Death Machine in Zombies. Nikolai deathmachine thirdperson the giant BO3.png|Nikolai wielding the Death machine in third person in Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Death Machine, now called the Overkill, is available in the Zombies mode of Black Ops 4 as a wonder weapon. It is the default Special Weapon for the Devil Dog class. At level one, Overkill acts exactly the same as the Death Machine in previous games with the added ability to fire through walls and ignoring armor, while reducing movement speed. However, unlike in most other games, the weapon can overheat after prolonged firing, and will fire in short bursts if not stopped. Level two adds a Grenade Launcher attached to the rail with a large blast radius. Level three outfits the gun with the ability to change it into Tactical Nuke, allowing the player to throw the weapon to turn it into a makeshift Nuke, killing zombies instantly and leaving more powerful ones heavily damaged, at the cost of the remaining charge of the weapon. Call of Duty: Mobile The Death Machine appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as an Operator Skill. Videos Death Machine in use BO|The Death Machine in action Death Machine in use Vorkuta BO|Using the Death Machine in Vorkuta Black Ops 2 Mob of the Dead Death Machine|Death Machine in Mob of the Dead Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of the Dead, the player can still fire the Death Machine on the zipline, and unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it does not disappear after the player lands. *The Death Machine has the word "Sparky" written on its underside. *Just behind the front grip there is a plate with writing on it. It reads "AIRCRAFT MACHINE GUN 7.62MM GAU-2B/A", along with some other writing. **GAU-2B/A is the United States Air Force designation name for the M134 Minigun. *There is an unusable Death Machine located on some shelves in the weapons lab along with an unusable Ray Gun, Thundergun, and Winter's Howl in the weapons lab on "Five". *Obtaining Double Tap Root Beer will increase the Death Machine's rate of fire. *The player wielding the Death Machine can still knife in Zombies. *The Death Machine is incorrectly stated to have 1000 rounds in campaign in the official guidebook for Black Ops. It also classifies the weapon as a WMD. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Scorestreak menu icon for the Death Machine is mirrored. *On the left side of the Death Machine, it reads: Peacemaker V-32 Date: 04 02 013 Serial: 0877181212 Code: SFW. The numbers are difficult to see because of their size. *In Mob of the Dead, sprinting with the Death Machine is about as fast as the speed of a zombie past round 10. Upgrading the Death Machine will allow the player to move faster. Call of Duty: Ghosts *In the Extinction mode of Call of Duty: Ghosts, the portable Minigun is referred to as "Death Machine". References ru:Машина смерти (оружие) fr:Machine de mort Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Operator Skills